Cody
Cody Runnels (born June 30, 1985) is an American professional wrestler and actor7 currently wrestling as Cody (コーディ Kōdi?) for Impact Wrestling, Ring of Honor (ROH), and New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW). Runnels also wrestles for numerous promotions on the independent circuit both nationally and internationally. He previously worked in WWE under the ring names Cody Rhodes and later Stardust. He is the son of late WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes and the half-brother of WWE wrestler Goldust. After an amateur wrestling career that resulted in becoming a two-time Georgia state champion, he followed his father and older brother's footsteps into the professional ranks and joined WWE. After becoming a Triple Crown Champion in Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), WWE's developmental territory at the time, he was elevated to the main roster, where he became a two-time Intercontinental Champion. A prolific tag team wrestler, Rhodes has won six tag team championships (three World Tag Team Championships and three WWE Tag Team Championships) with four separate tag team partners.18 Along with Goldust, he also won the 2013 Tag Team of the Year Slammy Award. Runnels left WWE after requesting his release in May 2016. Since leaving WWE, Runnels began wrestling in the international independent circuit and found success in numerous promotions, including Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG). In the space of a year he has competed at WWE's WrestleMania, PWG's Battle of Los Angeles, ROH's Final Battle and NJPW's Wrestle Kingdom events. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Cody Rhodes / Cody R / Cody *** American Nightmare (Modified figure-four leglock) – 2016–present *** Beautiful Disaster (Springboard roundhouse kick) – sometimes used as a signature move *** Cross Rhodes (Rolling cutter) – 2009–present *** Silver Spoon DDT (Flowing DDT) – 2007–2009 ** As Stardust *** Dark Matter (Modified reverse STO) – 2014–2015 *** Diamond Dust – 2014; used as a signature move thereafter *** The Queen's Crossbow (Rolling cutter) * Signature moves ** As Cody Rhodes *** Alabama Slam (Double leg slam) – adopted from Hardcore Holly *** Bulldog, sometimes from the second rope – adopted from his brother Goldust *** Crossbody, sometimes from the top rope *** Dropping down and uppercutting the opponent, as a back body drop counter – adopted from his brother Goldust *** Inverted suplex slam *** Knee drop *** Moonsault onto a standing opponent *** Multiple kick variations **** Drop, sometimes while springboarding **** Football to the midsection of an opponent holding onto the ropes and in a wheelbarrow hold – adopted from Hardcore Holly *** Muscle buster *** Russian legsweep ** As Stardust *** Dropping down and kicking the opponent, as a back body drop counter *** Falling Star (Springboard senton from the ring apron to the outside of the ring) *** Springboard bionic elbow *** Straight jacket DDT *** Star Effect (Sitout side slam) Category:American wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Rhodes family Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1985 births Category:2006 debuts Category:Living people Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling current roster Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:OVW Triple Crown champions Category:Elimination Chamber Match alumni